


Day 11: Getting Drunk

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Drunk FicSaeko runs off while drunk and Akiteru has to find her.





	

The days that Saeko gets drunk are far in between, but it still happens sometimes. And when it does, Akiteru got called to bring her home. He doesn’t mind taking her home though, because it provides boundless entertainment for him. Once she asked him if they could get a monkey as a pet, and when asked why, she had responded, “So that I can have my little servant wandering around.”

So it wasn’t a problem for him. But sometimes Saeko wandered off before Akiteru got there, and that was a problem indeed.

“Saeko! Saeko, come on, we have to go!” Akiteru called out along the streets. He sighed and rolled out the cricks in his neck. It was tiring to walk around for hours searching for where his girlfriend was hiding, and he couldn’t call Tanaka or Kei to help him since they were still minors and shouldn’t be on the streets this late. He was pretty much on his own in this endeavor and gave him a mild headache.

“God, that lady’s gonna be the death of me.” And without further grace, Akiteru fell heavily onto the nearest bench and massaged his feet. He had checked most of the usual hiding spots, but hadn’t found a trace of Saeko, even after asking her friends. There was one place he hadn’t gotten to, but he could do that after his feet came back from the brink of death.

Getting up with another groan, Akiteru reached his hands above and behind his back, stretching his back and straightening up. It was his last lead, so it was worth a shot. He turned to walk back to his house.

•§•

It was just as he thought, and honestly, why did he think there was any doubt? The past few days had been stressful for Saeko, so of course she would come back home in her drunken state. He smiled lightly at the sight that greeted him upon entering his house. Kei was looking more or less terrified by how close Saeko was to him, with her free arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other gesturing wildly at something she was talking about. Yamaguchi looked slightly anxious, sitting on the other side of Kei and delicately trying to remove her arm from his boyfriend’s shoulder. Kei was also leaning away from Saeko as much as he possibly could, trying to aid Yamaguchi in his attempt to free him from her iron grip. When Saeko saw Akiteru standing in the doorway, however, she immediately let go to stand unsteadily and stumble over to him.

Akiteru chuckled as she fell onto him after tripping on her two feet. Her grip on his arms made him wince a little, but it was wiped away as she babbled about the new food concoction she had whipped up while Akiteru had been “out”. She even dragged him into the kitchen to try it out but Akiteru managed to coax her that it would taste just as great in the morning, and that right now they should both get to sleep because it was 1 in the morning and she would be exhausted later. She agreed quite readily and bounded up the stairs as well as she could to where she knew Akiteru’s bed was. Akiteru peeked back in the front room to see Kei and Yamaguchi had already slipped back into Kei’s room, and he sighed. At least he wouldn’t have to tell them off for being up so late.

Shutting the door to his own room, he looked over to find Saeko sprawled all over his bed. Seeing there was no room on his own bed, he pulled out a futon to sleep on. When he finally turned off the lights, his last thought was that Saeko’s headache in the morning was going to be a killer.

**Author's Note:**

> to the people who read this: thank you??? i don't know why you like this but thank you for reading my works.
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com


End file.
